


Gravity defying halo hair and doodle on coffee cups

by teaboy



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M, but even is really cute, coffee shop au nobody asked for, eskild has a birthday, isak doesnt know how to wrap presents, isak sleeps in a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 00:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11047272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaboy/pseuds/teaboy
Summary: So it's Eskild's birthday.And he wants to meet with his friends at a cafe to celebrate.And of course Isak is late.Enter Even.The really cute barista working at said cafe.Blushing Isak and doodles on coffee cup.





	Gravity defying halo hair and doodle on coffee cups

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, guys this is my first in the skam universe.  
> I can probably never get enough of evak coffeeshop!au', hope ya'll feel the same.  
> anyways I hope you'll like it.  
> ENJOY!!
> 
> peace,  
> teaboy.  
> (oh, i haven't had anyone beta it yet, so fingers crossed;))

Isak was late. Isak was very, very late. So maybe he had missed his tram. And maybe he had slept in. And maybe it also happened to be Eskild’s birthday today and all three of them – Linn, Isak and Noora – were supposed to meet at this hipster coffee shop half an hour ago before visiting some abstract art show Linn had somehow smuggled them all tickets for.  
And somehow Isak had slept through all four of his alarms and was now running around Oslo, hopelessly trying to locate Fresk Brygge Kaffehus, where he was supposed to meet with the others thirty seven minutes ago.  
So hypothetically speaking, Isak might’ve been a little upset the night before when he failed to wrap Eskild’s gift in any way of it still resembling the DVD collection of Project Runway it originally was. He might’ve also binged about three episodes of Narcos to feel better, resulting in going to bed after five am.  
Isak released a silent thanks to whoever was listening when he finally spotted the familiar looking coffee shop across the street from where he was standing at. He had only visited the shop once and that was a few months ago.  
Eskild had dragged Isak there two am when he had caught him trying to drown himself in blankets and cheap wine after his boyfriend of six weeks at the time had dumped him.  
Actually Isak had tried to talk to Adrian, after catching him with his tongue down some random dude, but that all had snowballed into a two hour fight marathon, which mostly consisted of Adrian defending himself and saying that if Isak wasn’t such a suck up prude he hadn’t felt the need to find others to satisfy him.  
Others, as in plural. It turned out Adrian had been cheating on him about two weeks already.  
Isak had been so stupidly in love with the idea of his first boyfriend that he ignored all the warning signs of Adrian cheating, his brain coming up with every possible reason to protect the disaster of a relationship.  
So when Eskild finally managed to drag him out, after half a week of weeping at his own stupidity and drinking enough wine to host a small book club, they found themselves having a heart to heart over some hot chocolate with whipped cream, at some random abandoned 24/7 coffee shop two am.  
And if Isak had felt a lot better the days after, well that was nobody’s business.  
However, Eskild had repeatedly returned to the coffee shop, declaring it had the right Feng Shu, or whatever the fuck, and falling in love with it more and more, spending his free nights gossiping with Noora or even meeting his grindr dates before a hook up there.  
The coffee shop itself was a quant looking place. A one floor building with long window, supporting wide window sills on the inside, the perfect place to sit and contemplate over anything and dark brown rusty round tables spread out inside next to some plush couches and armchairs.  
The left wall was completely covered with bookshelves, full of old and new, worn out and still crisp looking books. Framed street art pieces decorated aesthetically the other walls.  
The counter was splattered with paint specks and display shelves, containing some best looking muffins Isak had seen in a long time.  
Isak felt his stomach grumble softly, reminding him that he still hadn’t had any breakfast.  
The bell over the door tinged lowly when Isak entered the shop, altering the current barista behind the counter of a new customer. There was already a small line behind the counter, so Isak let his eyes glide over the room, spotting Eskild and the others sitting at one of the corner tables on the farther end of the room, already inside their bubble.  
His eyes returned to his front when he realised he was the next behind some black haired guy ordering some complicated frappe.  
Isak spared another glance at the display counter deciding in the favour of the blue berry muffin before forcing his eyes up front again and okay. Wow.  
Isak had known he liked boys since he was fourteen and had a crush on his best friend Jonas, but that guy had to be some kind creature sent from above.  
He was tall, taller than Isak, and that was saying something, blonde gravity defying windswept hair decorating his head like a golden halo. High cheekbones and clear blue, blue- blue eyes crinkling with laughter. Amazing lips stretched into a wide smile as he took the black haired kid’s order.  
Oh, Isak was definitely staring now. The grey sleeves of the barista’s shirt were rolled up; exposing delicious looking arms and fitting him perfectly in just the right places. Isak had to physically stop his eyes roaming over his the top of his low waist jeans and push the up again.  
Up again, only to be met with the smirking face of the blonde haired barista. Shit. He had definitely caught Isak staring and now thought he was a total creep.  
‘’And what can I get you today, angel?’’ the barista asked, the smirk still ever-present on his mouth.  
Was he flirting with him? No, Isak was totally misreading this. Someone as gorgeous as that couldn’t possibly be into someone like Isak, right? Right?  
‘’uh…can I get a-um…a medium cappuccino and a blueberry muffin, please.’’ Smooth, Isak.  
The barista was still grinning at him and Isak was sure he was blushing like crazy right now. Was it hot in here? Isak felt like he was suffocating.  
The barista punched in his order before asking Isak for his name.  
‘’What?’’ Isak asked dumfounded.  
‘’I asked what your name was, green eyes?’’ the other boy grinned at him.  
‘’Why?’’ Isak asked again. He just wanted his coffee and his fucking muffin, and the guy was making it really hard to think about anything else, but pushing him up against the wall and kissing him breathless.  
‘’For the cup,’’ the guy answered, pointing the black marker he was holding to the cup in his other hand. Oh, yeah, for the cup. That was completely logical. He wasn’t asking you out. Isak mentally slapped himself-  
Uh, right. The guy was still staring at him expectedly, holding up the blank cup.  
‘’Isak. My name’s Isak,’’ he finally got out, his voice cracking only once.  
‘’Nice to meet you, Isak. I’m Even,’’ the barista introduced, scribbling down Isak’s name in a messy handwriting on the side of the cup.  
Isak almost shivered when Even said his name. He never heard someone say it with such lust. How can something so innocent sound so sexual?  
Isak stumbled with the money, his heart skipping a beat when his hands brushed against Even’s when handing it over. The grin was back on the barista’s face.  
' Even moved over to the coffee machine to prepare Isak’s drink and he released a sigh he didn’t he was holding when he turned over, heading in the direction of the table he had spotted the others before.  
He cleared his throat, pulling his roommates out of their bubbles and looking up at him, ‘’sorry, I’m late guys.’’  
‘’Baby gay, you’re alive!’’ Eskild exclaimed immediately, standing and pulling Isak in for a big hug.  
‘’Oh, um. Hang on a minute.’’ Isak wriggled out of Eskild’s grip, diving into his backpack that had been sitting securely on his shoulders. He pulled out Eskild’s poorly wrapped gift, passing it over with a quiet ‘happy birthday’.  
The simple action, granted him another bone crushing hug from his flatmate.  
‘’Can’t-can’t breather,’’ Isak got out after a couple seconds of not breathing. Noora let out an overly loud ‘aww’ sound at the gesture.  
‘’Ah, aren’t you just the cutest?’’ the question was directed at Isak right before Eskild pulled him down, sitting him between him and Linn.  
Noora gave him a half-wave from across the table and Linn laid her head on his shoulder for three seconds as a greeting, then turning back at something on her phone.  
‘’A medium cappuccino and a blueberry muffin for Isak with the pretty green eyes!’’ was suddenly called out from the counter and Isak felt himself flush again. Oh, Even.  
He had forgotten about the gorgeous barista just five meters away.  
Even. Even with the bluest eyes and gravity defying halo hair and long legs and-  
He received an extra-long wink from Eskild.  
‘’I’ll just go and get that,’’ Isak squeaked out, trying and failing to hide the flush making its way to his face once again.  
He somehow managed to make it to the counter without stumbling on his feet too many times and mumbling out a ‘thanks’. Accepting his drink and the muffin, he made his way back to the table his friends were occupying. He could feel the burning gaze of Even’s eyes the whole way there.  
He looked down again at his cup, feeling the blush colour his cheeks once again, when he noticed the little doodle on the side of his cup.  
There were some mushroom clouds and dandelions and even one little heart falling out of a snapback. Next to the drawings there was Isak’s name and next to his name there was another scribble in Even’s messy handwriting.  
You’re cute when you blush.  
-Even.  
Isak eyes widened and he glanced up, catching the barista staring at him. Even winked at him and turned to the old lady at the counter. There was a brilliant smile on his lips.  
Isak felt Eskild’s sharp elbow nudging against his ribs, so he zoned in again.  
And maybe he glanced up a couple more times to stare at Even.  
And maybe he caught Even staring at him a couple of times too.  
And in the end maybe celebrating Eskild’s birthday in a hipster coffee shop wasn’t the worst idea.  
Also, maybe Isak kept the cup with the doodle on his nightstand and he fell asleep that night thinking of blue eyes and blonde hair, but that was nobody’s business but his.


End file.
